staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 grudnia 1989
Program 1 8.00 „Tydzień na działce" 8.20 „Na zdrowie" 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 „Drops" - mag. dla dzieci i młodzieży oraz film produkcji jog. z serii: „Jelonek" (7) 10.30 Wiadomości 10.40 „Żołnierskie wigilie" - program wojskowy 11.25 „Z Polski rodem" - mag. polonijny 11.50 Oratorium wigilijne - film dok. 12.20 TV teatr prozy Henryk Rzewuski „Pamiątki Soplicy" reż. Mikołaj Grabowski wyk.: Róża Chrabelska, Hanna Molende, Bogusława Pawelec, Ewa Worytkiewicz i inni 14.30 Filmy o milości „Trędowata" - wg. powieści Heleny Mniszkówny reż. Jerzy Hoffman wyk.: Elżbieta Starostecka, Leszek Teleszyński 16.00 Boże Narodzenie z polskimi „Słowikami" 16.25 „Do trzech razy sztuka" - program z udziałem Andrzeja i Janusza Zaorskich, Wojciecha Manna i Macieja i Damiana Damięckich 16.55 „Antena" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Jerzy Kukuczka" - dokument tabul. prod. francuskiej 18.05 „Butik" 18.35 Kolędy śpiewa Ryszard Karczykowski 19.00 Wieczorynka: „Kubuś Puchatek" - film USA 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Rififi po sześćdziesiątce" - komedia obyczajowa produkcji polskiej reż. Paweł Trzaska wyk.: Mieczysław Czechowicz, Wiesław Michnikowski, Wiesław Gołas, Marian Kociniak 21.25 Sport 21.45 Kolędy patriotyczne 22.30 „Ulica wielkiej kolędy - wiersze pod choinkę 22.50 Śpiewa Kazimierz Kowalski 23.20 Telegazeta 23.25 „Dwójka karo" - „Przeprowadzka" - film kryminalny produkcji USA reż. George Menduk wyk.: Nicholas Campbell, Peggy Smithhart, Tony Rosato 0.15 Zakończenie programu Program 2 13.30 Czas akademicki - katolicki nurt stowarzyszeń akademickich 14.00 „W świecie ciszy" - program dla słyszących 14.25 „5-10-15" - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 15.55 Male kino: „Pastorałki" - film TVP 16.25 TV Koncert życzeń 16.55 Powitanie - Kraków na antenie „Dwójki" 17.00 „Wielka gra" - wydanie świąteczne 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Kraków na antenie „Dwójki" 18.55 „Trzepak" - program dla dzieci 19.20 "Święta w muzyce poważnej" 20.05 Historia cyrku - reportaż 20.25 Pan Bóg się uśmiechnął - widowisko poetyckie 21.10 Muzyka i polityka - kolęda - pieśń zgody 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Odnalezione marzenie" - film fabularny prod. angielskiej reż. Willi Patterson wyk.: Kathleen Quinlan, Betsy Brantley, Charles Gray 23.25 Kolędy Hanny Banaszak 23.35 Komentarz dnia 23.40 Kraków na dobranoc BBC1 7.30 Saturday Starts Here! 7.55 Jimbo and the Jet Set 8.00 Mersey Tales 8.05 New Adventures of Mighty Mouse 8.20 ChuckleVlslon 8.35 Thundercats 9.00 Going Live! 12.12 Weather 12.15 GRANDSTAND 12.20 Ski-ing 12.35 Boxing 12.45 Racing 12.50 Philip Comes Novices' Hurdle Race (2½m) 13.00 News 13.05 Boxing 13.15 Racing 13.20 Curran Group Finale Junior Hurdle Race (2m) 13.30 Boxing 13.50 Racing 13.55 Coral Welsh National (Handicap) Chase (3m 6f) 14.10 Rugby League 14.55 Racing 15.00 Racing International Challenge Hurdle (2½m) 15.10 Rugby League 16.00 Boxing 16.40 Final Score 17.05 News 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 Bob's Full House 18.00 Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 19.55 The Les Dennis Christmas Laughter Show 20.30 Last of the Summer Wine 21.20 News 21.35 Agatha Christie's Death on the Nile 23.50 Dave Brubeck 0.40 The Third Man 2.20 Weather 2.25 Close BBC2 8.40 Buck Rogers 9.00 Flash Gordon Conquers the Universe 9.20 Holiday Inn 10.55 World Professional Darts 12.10 The Moscow State Circus 1988 13.25 Saturday Cinema 1: 15.50 A Rose for Winter 16.45 Saturday Cinema 2: The Jazz Singer 18.35 Carols from King's 19.35 Revolution! 20.30 The Late Show Annual 22.30 The Film Club 0.25 Brute Force 2.05 Close Channel 4 6.00 Early Morning 9.30 I Want the Sun to Stand Up 10.00 4 What It's Worth 12.30 Film: The Holly and the Ivy 14.00 Anne of Green Gables 15.50 Playful Robot 16.05 Le Cirque Imaginaire 17.05 Brookside 18.00 Right to Reply 18.30 A Walk Up Fifth Avenue 19.00 News and Weather 19.05 Facing the Angels 20.00 Chris Bonington - The Everest Years 21.00 4 Play - Shalom Joan Collins 22.10 Christmas Present 22.30 Class of '89 23.30 Film: Hollywood Shuffle 1.05 The Session 2.00 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1989 roku